


Exercise

by Tuliharja



Category: Naruto
Genre: At least without my permission, Becoming blind, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Blindness, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Day 2, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Trust, exercise, madatobiweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Madara must go through the emotional exercise for the future's sake. One-shot.





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to participate in [madatobiweek2019](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/182718063236/madatobi-week-2019), but then I had this one _dream_ and welp...I had to write this fic.

Carefully, Madara sat down on the floor between Tobirama's legs. It was late summer afternoon and the evening sun's rays were pleasantly warm when they made their way inside the house. The floor where Madara had sat down had absorbed some of the warmth of the summer sun, making it nice and warm for him.

Madara noticed Tobirama was already holding the blindfold in his hands and was just waiting for Madara to settle down. The older one couldn't help but let out a bit shaky breath before he nodded his head.

"Alright, let's do this," Madara said to Tobirama.

Quietly, Tobirama tied the blindfold around Madara's eyes who tried to stay perfectly still, despite feeling jittery. Yet Madara knew this exercise was a _must_.

"Done," He heard Tobirama say after a few more moments of silence before he felt how his lover's hands left from him. Tilting his head slightly up and down, right and left, Madara nodded his head for confirmation over the fact he couldn't see anything. It wouldn't do any good if he cheated and saw some dark shapes behind the blindfold.

"So…how…how do we proceed?" Madara asked, hating how his voice already sounded so pathetic like he had already given up. _(Yet he knew somewhere deep inside of himself he had already.)_

"Shh…" Tobirama hushed, gently brushing with his fingertips Madara's lips. It made a jolt go down Madara's spine as he without thinking, flinched a bit away.

"Listen."

"Listen what?" Madara asked, feeling already his annoyance bleeding out from himself and making him grumpy. A mere sigh only answered to him as he then felt how Tobirama's fingers grabbed his chin and guided him toward something.

The awareness dawned upon him as he soon felt how pair of warm lips met his. It wasn't at all proper kiss like usually –more like a peck to one's lips, but it was already improving Madara's mood.

Only then, he realized, he could hear Tobirama's breathing sounding a bit breathless. But the kiss hadn't been heated one nor had Tobirama exercised before this, so why did he sound like that? Madara focuses more on his lover's breathing before he realized it wasn't steady. It was more and less like short breaths, taken in by his nose. It sounded like nervous' person's breathing.

Usually, Madara would have then brought Tobirama into his arms and nuzzled his nose against the other one's hair, but now they were face to face and trying such a feat suddenly felt like trying to first time to use chakra when climbing up to the tree. It felt _terrifying_ and a bit too big of a step to take in this state.

"Your hands. Use your hands," Tobirama advised now, making Madara's jumbled thoughts come to a screeching halt. The solution seemed stupidly simple, making warmness spill into his cheeks and without thinking Madara turned to look to the side. He felt like a complete idiot.

"Hey…we're together in this," Tobirama's warm voice suddenly spoke, before Madara felt Tobirama's cool touch against his warm cheeks. His cheeks turned even more warm as he felt himself blushing from both frustration and feeling like an idiot. Yet as Tobirama's other hand joined to touch his other cheek, Madara felt his nerves to calm down a bit as Tobirama guided him to face him. It felt odd to know this, when not seeing.

At the same time, he was grateful over the fact Tobirama was trying to make this experiment as easy as he could to him since soon things would be harder. Soon, he wouldn't see at all and that mere thought scared him more than he had allowed himself to think. That's why, he blindly reached out and grabbed Tobirama's front, before tugging the Senju forward himself.

The movement was small, yet enough to make Tobirama lean forward and then quickly close the distance between their lips. Madara let out a soft noise as they then exchanged many kisses. Some were quicker than others, while some were longer and more loving. It was something Madara was used to. Something, he realized, he would still be good at even when he would be blind.

The realization boosted his confidence as he then started to move his hand all around Tobirama. The curves, shapes and everything about Tobirama was still the same, even when he couldn't see him. He could still be a good lover to Tobirama, even when he would be blind.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Tobirama murmured against Madara's lips as now in return Madara was holding Tobirama's face between his hands. Leaning his forehead against the Senju's, Madara felt a shiver go down his spine.

"How…how have you managed? How…how have you have managed all these years?" Madara questioned now, gently rubbing his forehead against Tobirama's.

"Madara, I'm a sensor. It's not like I'm completely blind," He told him, making a strange noise come from Madara's throat. He felt once again terrified, yet at the same time he knew if Tobirama had managed to waltz his way through a war and building amazing village while being blind -then, why couldn't he, himself too still stay as amazing as he was?

"It's alright to be terrified. But… I'll help you. Just like you've helped me because…that's what people do to each other when they're in love. They support each other in both with and in adversity," Tobirama's warm breath fanned Madara's eyes that felt by now a bit wet. Shakily, he tore off the blindfold and merely stared at Tobirama's dark eyes. No light hit in those and the pupils seemed dead in his eyes, yet the warmness of his body and words made his heart swell.

Blinking his eyes to shed the tears that were coming, he activated his Sharingan to memorize this moment forever for the future when he wouldn't anymore see Tobirama with his eyes, but only in his mind.

"You fool, are you proposing to me?" He questioned as Tobirama lifted his hands to rub to the sides of Madara's eyes, obviously sensing his use of Sharingan.

"Yes," The other one deadpanned, making Madara merely shake his head and kiss Tobirama on the lips lovingly for confirmation of accepting the other one's proposal, a small, shaky smile playing on his lips.


End file.
